


Paint

by AkitoAnemone



Series: Artist AU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Artist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitoAnemone/pseuds/AkitoAnemone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Makoto, I want to paint you.”<br/>“Huh?” Makoto looked up from his book to see Haru standing over him, holding a few paint brushes. <br/> “I’d like to use you as my canvas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut so my friend helped me with it and it's still not that great. I just love this idea though, so I did my best.

“Makoto, I want to paint you.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked up from his book to see Haru standing over him, holding a few paint brushes.

They’d just moved in with each other a month ago--into Haruka’s apartment--and it had taken some getting used to. Haruka was used to leaving paints and pencils and papers all over, and he got paint on everything. Makoto had a room where he could keep his stuff, but anything outside was fair game, including the bed they shared. “Sure, I’ll model for you,” he said with a smile.”

“No, I, uh…” Haru paused, fiddling with the brush in his hand. “I’d like to use you as my canvas.”

“...Oh?”

Haru led Makoto into their bedroom, and Makoto stood, watching him set brushes and paints on the side table. “Clothes. You can leave your underwear on if you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” Makoto said, taking off everything. “I’d rather my underwear not be painted, if it’s all the same to you.”

Haru just shrugged and told Makoto to lay down on the bed. He’d covered it with a clean sheet that Makoto was sure wasn’t going to be clean by the end of this ordeal.

“So why are you painting me?” Makoto asked, trying to get comfortable on his back while Haru picked up a brush and opened a few little jars.

“I’m experimenting. And these are just face paints,” he said, noticing Makoto eyeing the jars suspiciously. “It’ll wash right off when we’re done.”

Haruka started on his chest with a dark blue, laying over him and painting swirls, and Makoto loved the experience from the first stroke. He’d seen Haru paint dozens of times, but actually being a part of his art was exhilarating. Haru took his time, adding layers of waves, tickling Makoto’s upper chest and neck.

The next strokes Makoto felt were on his forehead. Dashes and dotted strokes that felt different than the waves Haru had been painting before. It was probably a landscape scene, the expanse of the ocean and clouds in the sky above. As usual with Haru’s art, Makoto felt none of his usual anxiety in thinking about the ocean, just a sense of peace as he watched Haru’s concentrated face.

“Close your eyes,” Haru instructed. “Just for a minute.”

Makoto did as told, and immediately shivers ran through his whole body. He felt like he did when he used to go swimming, being surrounded by the cooling, soothing water and letting all of his stress melt away. “This feels really good, Haru. Are you almost done?”

“Yeah,” Haru said. He placed a soft kiss on Makoto’s lips--they hadn’t been painted yet. “Do you want to see so far?”

Makoto nodded, bringing himself back to reality, and Haru picked up his paint-covered phone from the nightstand to take a picture.

“Here.”

He was awestruck. It had only been maybe ten, fifteen minutes, and he was transformed into a masterpiece. His face and the sheet beside his head was storm clouds with a streak of sun through the middle, and his chest was the choppy ocean’s surface. With all of the paint, he barely even looked human anymore, besides the basic form, and he definitely didn’t look like himself.

“I’m going to do your stomach now.”

Makoto nodded and anticipated feeling the cold brush on a more sensitive area. The first stroke was a long one, going from right under his rib cage all the way down, and suddenly, he wished he had kept his underwear on, because suddenly, the whole situation felt very…

Very erotic.

His breath caught in his throat when the brush moved tantalizingly close to his most sensitive area and lifted off of his skin. Waiting tensely for the next soft touch, he screwed his eyes shit once again. But then, just like that, the brush touched down on his abdomen and glided up to his chest. Makoto let the cool feeling of the paint soothe him as he tried to calm himself. Of course Haruka only had his art in mind.

Or so he thought. Time and time again, Haruka would guide his paintbrush down and around the off-limit zone, and Makoto was having trouble keeping himself in check. He didn’t dare open his eyes to look at Haruka, especially when he could feel his problem growing. When Haru started using small, ticklish hatching brushstrokes just below his subject’s belly button, Makoto heard him chuckle.

“You’re done,” Haru said, and Makoto opened his eyes to catch the tail end of a smile on his boyfriend’s face.

Makoto wanted to flee the scene right away, but was distracted as he remembered the scene that had been painted onto him.

His chest and abs were covered in shades of blue and green, depicting the most beautiful ocean that Makoto had ever laid eyes on. The rays of sun that he remembered were painted on his forehead were reflected in the choppy waves. As his gaze traveled lower, however, he felt his cheeks grow hot.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Haru asked, almost playfully.

Makoto just laughed, his face still hot. “What do you expect when you’re painting me so seductively?”

“Is there such a thing as seductively painting?”

Makoto grabbed Haruka’s hand, rubbing his thumb on his palm. “Isn’t that what art’s about? Expressing feelings and all that?” He sat up as much as he could in order to press his lips to the artist’s in a quick kiss, taking care not to smear the paint on his body. Before he could do much else, Haruka gently pushed him back.

“Wait, you’re going to ruin it. Picture first.” Haru grabbed his camera from the side table and took a few careful shots, being careful to stay above the belt. He scrolled through the pictures, making sure he had gotten one good enough to display before glancing back at his boyfriend.

“What?” Mako asked,

“You’re so sexy as the ocean,” Haru said bluntly, his eyes glinting.

“Am I not normally?” Makoto laughed, pulling Haru down beside him before he could reply. “You’re surprisingly clean.”

It was true. Haru was wearing a white button-down, and there were only a few flecks of paint on the sleeves. Normally by the completion of a painting, Haru’s shirt and whatever skin that shown would be more paint than anything else. “Why don’t you fix that, then,” Haruka dared him quietly.

Makoto gladly complied. He started by unbuttoning Haru’s shirt, kissing each new patch of skin as it was revealed. Next, he undid Haru’s pants, licking the sensitive area just below his belly button, hoping it counted as payback for earlier.

To his surprise, as he tugged down the jeans, Makoto revealed underwear instead of Haru’s usual bathing suit. Throwing the pants aside, the painted-up Makoto crawled over Haru, sliding his hand down and gently rubbing the bulge underneath him. He grazed his lips over Haruka’s pale chest ever so slightly on his way up to his mouth. Their lips met and they kissed, lightly at first, but it deepened within seconds.

Haruka panted as Makoto’s tongue explored every inch of the inside of his mouth, relishing the enthusiasm Makoto put into it. Haruka could never seem to make himself feel so passionately about anything except art—Makoto’s passion for life was just one of the things Haruka loved about him.

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, Makoto roughly palming Haruka through the fabric of his underwear, only succeeding in adding to the reasons that Haruka was panting. He slid his fingers over Makoto’s chest, smearing some of the paint. It had been mostly dry, but it wouldn’t stay dry for long, once they started working up a sweat.

Haruka was glad he remembered to take a picture when he had the chance.

Detaching himself from Haruka’s lips, Makoto sat back and worked the artist’s underwear off, throwing it aside and focusing on the sight he’d revealed. He took hold of Haruka’s length and began to stroke it slowly, causing him to gasp from the first touch. He grinned.

“Do you like that?” Makoto teased, earning a soft glare from his partner. Haruka couldn’t hold his expression for more than a few seconds, however, because of the continuing advances on his member.

Makoto swung his leg to the artist’s other side, straddling him now. “Ready?” Makoto asked, and Haruka nodded right away. While still pumping his dick, he leaned forward and kissed the artist again, hoping to divert the attention from his other hand, one finger prodding at Haruka’s hole. Pushing it inside, Haruka groaning into the kiss, Makoto began to stretch him, slowly moving his finger in and out without stopping the attention to his cock.

After a little while, he pulled his hands away, making Haruka whine from the loss, and reached over to the nightstand.

“Just a minute, Van Gogh,” he comforted the artist. “Paint isn’t lube.” Haruka tilted his head and watched him lift up bottles of paint and shuffle around some loose sketches and paintbrushes on the side table.

“It’s in the drawer,” Haruka stated quietly, wanting to get back to the action.

“Ah-hah…” Makoto murmured, sliding the drawer open to find the small, half-empty bottle of lube.

Haruka dragged him back to where they were as soon as Makoto had the bottle in hand, pulling him on top and pecking his lips. The paint smeared between them and Makoto grinned. Haru usually wasn’t quite so enthusiastic.

Pouring some of the lube on his fingers, he pushed two in this time, stretching and scissoring the artist underneath him. Haruka groaned into their kiss and deepened it. Makoto used more of the lube on his other hand and stroked Haruka with it, adding a third finger as he went. Before long, Haruka was relaxed enough and told Makoto to get on with it. Makoto grinned again, nuzzling against Haru’s neck and wiping off some of the paint.

Leaning back and removing his fingers, Makoto slowly pushed in. Haruka moaned a little, his face screwing up as he tried to get accustomed to the sensation of being filled. Makoto began with a steady, gentle pace, sucking on Haru’s neck.

When Haruka’s moaning slowed, Makoto picked up the pace, leaning back and spreading his legs farther apart, allowing him full unrestricted access to the artist and letting him in deeper. He listened to Haruka’s pants as he did so, continuing until he couldn’t hold the position any longer and let the artist’s legs back down. He sat up and pulled Haruka over him, leaning back and letting the artist ride him at his own pace. Makoto had to look away as he realized Haru was watching him, studying his body that must have looked awful now that the paint had all run together.

It was embarrassing, so he pulled Haruka close to him once again and attacked his jaw with licks and nips. It was one of the few places that hadn’t yet been painted and looked so tantalizingly pale and open. Haruka stopped moving, panting, and Makoto pushed him down again, taking his cock in his hands and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Ah…” Haruka bit his lip, trying to regain control of his voice, but failed as Makoto adjusted his angle, sending warm waves of pleasure throughout his body. “Ah—mmf..!”

Makoto gave the artist a look that would have been teasing if not for all the lust in his eyes. “There?” His partner nodded vigorously and swallowed, his lips falling open again and head rolling to the side.

Placing his hands on either side of Haruka’s head, Makoto pounded into him at the same angle, causing Haruka to cry out and take hold of his own dick, pumping it quickly and moaning loudly.

Before long, Haruka was cumming, groaning loudly and arching his back. Makoto didn’t stop, the clenching around his member almost too much to bear, and thrust into him vigorously for just a few seconds longer. Reaching his climax, he leaned back and came inside of Haruka, his grip on the sheets tightening. They rode out their orgasms together before Makoto pulled out, kissing his neck softly.

After a few minutes, Makoto rolled to the other side of the bed, laying on his side and observing the mess. He laughed.

“What?” Haru asked, his eyes closed.

“You’re beautiful,” Makoto said. He, Haru, and the sheet around them was covered in the same shade of blue; a mix of all the colours he’d started with. It was a mess, and would be terrible to clean up, but they didn’t have to do that right away. “Thank you for painting me, Haru.”

Haru snaked his hand over to Makoto’s own and gripped it as tight as he could considering the exercise they’d just endured. He muttered something soft that Makoto couldn't make out, but he understood the sentiment of it anyway.

When Haru woke up later that night, he was still laying in the same mess as before, but Makoto was no longer next to him. The paints were all closed and the brushes taken away, and his body felt dry and crusty and cold, the euphoria of the experiment seemingly completely gone.

Haru sat up, ignoring his achy body’s requests to sleep a bit longer and grabbed his camera from the table. As he turned it on, the first picture he saw wasn't Makoto, but himself, sleeping, calm and blue, and he smiled thinking about how Makoto must have looked taking the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to smut-writing friend for help with that. I hope it's not too bad. Also, sorry about Haru/Haruka switching. I just write whichever comes to mind first. There will be (at least) one more part to the Artist AU sometime in the future. In the meantime, if anyone has any fic/drabble requests or other ideas you can find me at andoroidoh.tumblr.com. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
